1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having two power sources having respective different voltages, an inverter and a converter, and more particularly to a vehicle power control unit wherein the inverter and the converter are unitized.
2. Description of Related Art
In known electric and hybrid vehicles, two power sources having respective different voltages, an inverter and a converter are provided. In the electric and hybrid vehicles of this type, the inverter and the converter are usually integral to improve the ease of installation on the vehicle and servicing or other working operations.
In the known electric and hybrid vehicles, grounding wires for the inverter and converter are provided independently of each other, and are electrically connected to the vehicle body, for the inverter and converter to be separately earthed. This grounding arrangement tends to complicate a wiring system, with a relatively large number of components, undesirably causing an increase in the cost of manufacture of the power control unit and deterioration in the ease of servicing of the power control unit.